


Reflection

by Demon_Apostle



Series: Dragon Age Keep [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M, Pre-Battle, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Apostle/pseuds/Demon_Apostle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle is almost upon them. Zevran reflects about how he got to where he is and his choices along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Dragon Age. I can picture Zevran having deep moments at crucial times. Sorry it's so short.

The final battle was going to happen soon. They had finally gathered an army big enough to fight the Darkspawn and their Archdemon. To Zevran, it seemed like yesterday he was staring up at the Grey Warden he had taken the contract to kill only to realize that he hadn’t stood a chance. It seemed like yesterday that the same Warden had given him a gift of a silver bar he had found when they visited the Chantry in Haven. When Zevran was given the Antivan boots he remembered telling the Warden he would have bought as a prize if he had succeeded with the contract.

 

When the Warden had given him a set of Dalish gloves after he opened up about his mother. They weren’t the same as the ones he used to own but they were close. And Zevran felt himself start to fall a little for the Warden who seemed to shower him with those little gifts. But he wasn’t about to act on those feelings. He had made the mistake of falling for someone before. He wouldn’t do it again.

 

Besides, the Warden gave the others gifts as well. He wasn’t a special case so he knew there was no way the Warden would feel the same even if Zevran had fallen for the Warden.

 

But he was wrong. Oh so very wrong.

 

A few flirty lines and they were off to the Warden’s tent. It was awkward and the Warden had no idea what he was doing but Zevran didn’t mind. It hadn’t been his first time with someone inexperienced. And he figured it might have ended with that one night.

 

It didn’t. Again and again the Warden showed his affection towards Zevran in the smallest ways, something Zevran was sure had only meant he wanted more sex. Only sex because who would want someone as messed up as he was for a lifelong partner?

 

Again, Zevran was wrong. Their relationship had progressed and he found himself telling the Warden what had happened before he left the Crows. Why he shut his heart away from those around him. Why he flirted shamelessly and didn’t care what people thought of him. The Warden cared though. He cared enough about Zevran and wanted to be something with him. The earring he always wore was even proof of that.

 

_I care for you Zevran. I’m not the type of person who plays around with things like this._

 

Words like a dagger to the heart. He had felt a stab of fear mixed with hope. Words he both dreaded but longed to hear. It was no wonder he was confused for so long. How do you cope with something like that after going through what he did? You don’t. It’s not easy, not even for an assassin. But he thought about it, spoke about it and came to a conclusion.

 

He loved his Warden. The realization had hit him hard but he was okay with that. He loved the Warden and the Warden loved him back. Luckily, his Warden didn’t do things half-assed. He was committed and Zevran would be as well. And now they were about to put their trust in each other to the test. The trust in the promise that they would come back alive. That both would finish this with their heads held high and cheers echoing around them.

 

Gadrial Mahariel was the light Zevran had searched for and found. Zevran would be damned before he let anything happen to the light he had tried to find for so long.


End file.
